


Candles and Wine

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, Drunk Sex, Dwalin's a bit of a bastard and Thorin likes pain, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, hot wax on thorin ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin could very well hold his liquor, but Elfish wine proved too much to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ississ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/gifts).



> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)

For [raoultiagosilva](http://raoultiagosilva.tumblr.com/) who wanted a fic in her [askbox](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/46423423288/candles-and-wine-thorin-dwalin-pain-play-drunk-sex). i obliged. yes, i have time right now for this nonsense. 

this happens when Erebor still stood tall, and the Elves came and brought some wine.

 

*****

 

1 Thorin could very well hold his liquor, but Elven wine proved too much to him. Dwalin carried him back to his rooms, their esteemed guests remained behind to be entertained by King Thror. Once inside, Dwalin arranged Thorin’s position; he was on his back, hair in disarray, legs spread widely. He took the slumbering cock in his hands and played with it until it lost its shyness. 

2  When the princely penis stood attention, Dwalin went and took the burning candlestick from its stand. He slowly went back to the bed, careful not to spill the burning wax, and contemplated where to drip the burning substance. He started with the navel, then made his way to the nipple - just outside the peak, burning to tease - and traveled upwards to his shoulder. Thorin didn’t wake; he tried to, oh did he try, valiantly, but the headiness of the wine wouldn’t release him just yet.

3 Thorin settled for weakly whimpering at every drop of liquid fire. The sounds went from Dwalin’s ears directly down to his own cock, every whine stabbing his loins, his eyes feasted on the red sores around the drops of wax, on the sweat, on the way his chest shivered with every other drop, how his neck tensed and stretched and undulated with every swallow… Dwalin’s tongue swelled and demanded a taste, and so Dwalin obliged.

4 The guard leant towards the sweating neck and licked. The candle was still in his hand; he tried, as much as he was aware, as much as the taste of salt and meat and mineral assaulting his senses allowed him to, of the burning leaking wax. He felt it on his fingers, on his nails, and then he realised, the candle was leaking wax on his hand. It was leaking wax, and it was moving, and it was moving because he himself shoved to and fro his prince’s body with such need, the bed shook.

5 Dwalin sat back up when he felt himself coming close. He was rather proud of himself for this, of how Thorin’s legs shook, how he moved his head from one side to the other, how his arms flailed, how his lips turned red from his own and Dwalin’s teeth. How Thorin’s cock hadn’t flailed all this time, getting harder and harder and redder with every passing moment, with every additional waxy mark on his skin. And it called to him.

6 The Little Prince had been winking at him all night, leaking a little affection every time Dwalin dipped the candle, he pinched his thighs, pulled his hair. Dwalin’s own swelled with affection in return, and ordered his brain to do something about it. And so he did. He cradled the winking dear in one calloused hand and angled the candle above it. Thorin’s mouth opened wide, his back arched and his legs shook violently, his wails bounced off the walls, a sound Dwalin treasuered above all.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin poured hot candle wax on Thorin' penis. Thorin's penis likes it. they all lived happily ever in your dreams cos they die in real life.  
> i heard it as i typed it, and i'm not removing it.


End file.
